


Quite Large Lips

by kitten_michael



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitten_michael/pseuds/kitten_michael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and the reader can't sleep so they decide to have a late night smoke, and things get heated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite Large Lips

The time is 2am and George is sat on the couch with his girlfriend watching late night tv(mostly infomercials), and lazily smoking a joint. The pair couldn't sleep so the logical solution was this, laughing at the most ridiculous things that didn't even make sense. They hadn't really been paying attention to the tv all that much, they had been immersed in random debates about things like whether zombies liked to eat ass(they concluded that they probably do) and other stupid topics. The conversation had taken a quick turn down lustier topics. They were currently engrossed in the topic of what the qualities of a great kisser are.

“They have to have quite large lips.” Y/n states

“Is that why you're so attracted to me?” He replies chortling.

“Yep that's the only reason I'm even with you.” She brings the joint to her lips, breathing in the heady smoke before planting her lips to George's blowing the smoke into his mouth. Once he's released the puff of smoke, he brings y/n into his lap kissing her slowly, but with fervor. His hands glide up the back of her large sleep shirt grabbing onto the backs of her thighs pulling her as close as he can possibly get her. He juts his hips up against her crotch starting a gentle friction.

“Mmm does that feel good?” He whispers against the shell of her ear. Her fingers grasp at his broad shoulders moaning out softly. Thrusting her hips down they meet with his perfectly. She slips her hand down the front of his boxers grabbing the length of his cock between her fingers pumping slowly, he groans into her mouth. She slides the fabric of his briefs down his thighs lightly scraping her nails across the flesh there.  
“You're such a cheeky girl y/n.” He mumbles affectionately stroking his fingers across her cheekbone. They share tender eye contact until she swipes her thumb across the head gathering the pre-cum , and pumping along his length. His fingers find their way into the top of her panties pulling them down her legs. Trailing one finger down her left thigh then back up towards her hot center dipping in to rub around her clit. A low moan falling from her lips, her hips thrust downward wanting more of him.

George grabs her hips pulling her forward on his lap lining himself up with her entrance thrusting up into her. Her back arches, a mix between a moan and a gasp leaving her throat, as she adjusts to his size. When she's adjusted she begins to swivel her hips in slow circular motions. George lays back on the couch looking up at her as she bounces on his cock low groans falling from his lips. His hands slide under the fabric of her shirt taking a hold of her breasts, massaging them lightly, then flicking her sensitive nipples.

“Oh god George that feels so good.” Her pace begins to pick up ever so slightly, her hips thrusting down at a quick tempo. She places her hands on his chest using it as leverage to help her move even faster, but before she can process what's happened George has flipped them over so that he's on top. Pulling one of her legs over his shoulder he thrusts in hitting her at a new angle that blows her mind, bringing her orgasm close to the edge. A loud moan rings out when he finds her g-spot, and he makes sure he hits it every time he thrusts back in. He can feel her walls begin to clench around his cock so he knows that she's close.

“Are you gonna cum for me baby?” He cooes right next to her ear.

“Mhm.” Is the only response she can manage at this point, lost in the throes of passion. He chuckles to himself, proud knowing that he can make her feel this good. He gives a few more particularly hard thrusts which send her over the edge. She calls out his name as another kind of high takes over her body. Her walls contract erratically around his length, her back is arched almost completely off of the couch. Moments later he joins her burying himself deep within her, a long groan and strings of course words escape him as he releases himself within her. He gently falls forward covering her sweat slicked body with his own, wrapping his arms around her torso.

“That was incredible.” He mumbles lowly, she almost doesn't hear him.

“Mhm.” She's still catching her breath do it's the best she can do.

“I think we should take a shower, and then go to bed, what d'ya think love?”

“Mmm.” She agrees, nodding her head. So he gently removes himself from the couch before picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the bathroom.


End file.
